


Simply Dickensian

by Aedyn



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedyn/pseuds/Aedyn
Summary: Liara discovers Sheppard's Christmas obsession and learns that there's a "Blasto Saves Christmas Director's Cut."





	Simply Dickensian

**Author's Note:**

> Complete unless I decide to write more, or people demand more (can't disappoint the will of the people).

As Shepard entered the living room, she knew today was going to be perfect, but it was up to her to get things off on the right foot.  Starting off in her fleece N7 pajamas and with a cup of hot chocolate was just the beginning.  She hit a control panel next to the fireplace to turn up the heat a bit and sent the flames roaring higher.  Next she activated the large vidscreen above the fireplace and loaded her favorite Christmas movie:  “Santa’s Got A Brand New Spectre:  Blasto Saves Christmas.”  Now the mood was set and she could get to work.  Setting her hot chocolate down on the coffee table, she pulled a band from her pocket and pulled her long red hair back into a pony tail.  “Time to party,” she said to herself.

The lights and tree she had already put up earlier in the week, but today, December 15th she had reserved for her special project.  It was time to get down to serious business.  The plastic tubs she’d brought out of storage the night before were open and ready to go with her supplies.  With a sip of her hot chocolate she dove in.

After two hours, it was starting to take shape and the clock on the wall was just chiming 10:00 a.m.  On the vidscreen Blasto was flying through the night sky in Santa’s sleigh, embroiled in a fierce battle for the reigns with the Ghost of Christmas Future.

“This one does not accept your depiction of events that have not yet occurred,” Blasto informed the Ghost.  “Tiny Tim the Turian will not expire due to limited access to medical care.”

Shepard chuckled at the screen.  Whoever had made this movie had apparently watched a lot of old Earth Christmas movies and just chosen random elements to incorporate, and it was awesome.  She turned her attention back to the village that was taking shape on the large coffee table.  Shepard studied it carefully.  This had to be perfect, or she would never forgive herself.  She gently picked up the nearest building – an old German tavern - and turned it clockwise about fifteen degrees so that it lined up better with the cobblestone road she had just put down.  No one would’ve guessed, but it was indeed true:  Shepard was a miniature Christmas village addict.  This was the first Christmas since the end of the Reaper War six months prior and by God she was going to celebrate properly by building the perfect village for Christmas.  It would be the centerpiece of her living room in the apartment Anderson had left her.  It had to be just right as an honor to his sacrifice.

She turned quickly at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. “Liara stay out of the living room!” Shepard shouted and took a defensive position up in front of her masterpiece.  “It’s not ready yet.”

“Sweetheart, I’m not staying upstairs all day.  I already slept an extra two hours,” she replied from the kitchen.

“The rest will do you good,” Shepard reassured her.

Liara came into the living room, sipping a glass of orange juice.  Her other hand rested on her stomach, her fingers tapping absentmindedly along with the music from the Blasto movie.  In the last few weeks the curves of her stomach had become more obvious, and as Shepard’s upcoming Christmas party would be the first time they’d have seen most of their friends in months, the cat would soon be out of the bag. 

Liara glanced at the screen and her brow furrowed.  “What is this?”

Shepard glanced at the screen.  Blasto and the Ghost of Christmas Future were now teaming up on a Collector that was attempting to steal one of the reindeer.

“Thou shalt feel the wrath of Blasto!  As fine a hanar as the good old city ever had,” shouted the Ghost. 

“Accurate is the foretelling of the holiday apparition,” Blasto said as he slammed his pistol against the side of the collector’s head.

“Oh, this is the new director’s cut.  The director said this matched more of his original vision that Blasto and the Ghost should end up as friends, and he couldn’t afford to add Collectors in the original.  It just came out yesterday.”

“This is terrible.  They’ve ruined the movie,” Liara said disgustedly.

Sheppard’s eyes narrowed.  “No, no!  It never felt natural that Blasto and the Ghost ended up as enemies.  The threat of the Collector reminds them that they should be allies.  The story is really flawless now.”

Liara stared at Shepard a few moments in stunned silence.  “Anyway.  Why don’t you let me help you?”

Shepard smirked at Liara’s innocence. “Liara, please.”  She gestured to the houses.  “This is an art.  You can’t just jump into it.  There’s the placement of the houses, the streets, trees, not to mention the people.  Then if you want to add in lighting or sound effects.  All of this is to say nothing of the backstory.”

Liara arched an eyebrow.  “Backstory?”

“Naturally.  It’s not just a display.  It’s like its own little universe with its own history.  Here for example.”  She pointed to the tavern she’d just adjusted.  “This is Der Goldene Hirsch tavern owned by Otto and Hilde Hoffman.  They’re excited because their son is coming home for Christmas.  He’s been away studying at the University in Berlin.”

Liara’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.  “So, when you bought these things… they came with a backstory on the box or something.  Right?”

Shepard’s eyes sparkled, and she shook her head excitedly.  “No.  I came up with them on my own.  As an archaeologist I thought you’d appreciate the importance of history.”

“Goddess,” Liara muttered.  This was who she’d fallen in love with.  Then she couldn’t stifle a chuckle.  It was good to see Shepard’s goofy side coming out again.      

Shepard knelt and looked at her village with obvious pride.  “This was my dad’s tradition with me.  Grew up on bases, stations, starships.  So, he and I would always put the Christmas village up in our quarters.  We both loved space, but it was a nice old tradition to remind us of Earth.  We would spend hours and hours on it.”  Her eyes became a little misty.  “As we worked on it he would make up stories about the people who lived in the village.”

Liara smiled and walked to Shepard and knelt beside her, resting a hand on the small of her back.  Shepard’s father had been killed on Earth during the initial Reaper attack.  “That’s a good memory to have, Shepard.”

Shepard nodded and smiled.  “I can’t wait to teach Lily.”

“Lily is it?” she said with surprise.

Shepard blushed.  “Sorry… I just…”

“I love it.  Lily sounds perfect,” Liara assured her.  “But I think it will be a couple of Christmases before she’ll be big enough.”

 “Dad would’ve spoiled the hell out of her,” she said wistfully. 

 Liara leaned over and kissed her cheek.  “I have no doubt you’ll do a wonderful job of that in his honor.  I have a sneaking suspicion I’m going to have to be the disciplinarian.”

Shepard couldn’t argue with that as she began adjusting some of the streetlamps. 

Liara leaned in close to the display.  She couldn’t deny the level of detail Shepard was putting into it.  She glanced at Shepard.  “What’s the village’s name?”

 Shepard suddenly stopped and a look of panic swept over her face and then annoyance. 

 “Ummm…”

 “You don’t have a name for it?”

 She let out a deep sigh and a krogan curse.  “I forgot that part.”

 “Well, it seems you were preoccupied with naming other things,” Liara replied sweetly. 

 “What’s the word for this type of thing?  Dickensian.  Think I read that somewhere.  Dickensian.”  Liara clicked her tongue.  “No, that’s not a good name for a town.”

 “Well, if we’re thinking of Dickens, it could be Charleston,” Shepard suggested.

 “Come on, take a little break,” Liara said, grabbing her arm.

 “Why?”

“Because, I’m going to make us some more hot chocolate.  Then we’re going to curl up under that blanket on the couch, and we’ll watch it and see if I can be convinced that the director’s cut is better.”

 Shepard grinned from ear to ear.  “It is.”

 “Then,” Liara said, carefully emphasizing each word and pointing to all the houses and figures, “you are going to teach me how to do this, and this, and this.  Let me learn at the feet of the master.”

 “As long as you’re at my feet, I can think of other things you can do,” Shepard said playfully. 

Liara shook her head in disbelief and shook her finger.  “For that, you’re making the hot chocolate.  I’ll get the movie ready.”

 They both stood and Shepard turned to head into the kitchen.  Liara grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  She planted a light kiss on her lips.

 “What was that for?” Shepard asked.

 “Just merry Christmas,” Liara replied simply.

 “Merry Christmas, Liara.”


End file.
